countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
New Zealand
ru:Новая Зеландия United Kingdom Australia United States of America Canada Netherlands Spain Portugal Ireland Philippines Thailand|National sport = Rugby|National food = Pavlova, Crayfish, L&P (Lemon and Paeroa), Hangi, Hokey Pokey, Kina, Whitebait, Meat Pie|national_anthem = God Defend New Zealand}} New Zealand '''is composed of three main islands and around 600 smaller islands situated south-east of Australia. The character is not that well known in the Countryhumans fandom but could gain more popularity. Description Appearance He is seen with a blue scarf, a light blue sweater, jeans with holes on the knees, and white high tops with blue and red streaks. Sometimes seen wearing a black tank-top and jean shorts. Personality He's tall and unnoticeable but is confident and ready for action. He's clumsy but cheeky, and he is very creative when it comes to story times. He usually feels left out and depressed from loneliness. Hangs out with Australia a lot. He doesn't like to be alone. Interests His favorite foods are roasted beef, pork, lamb and vegetables. In terms of food, he is also partial to a meat pie. He likes to play Rugby and Cricket. Flag meaning The New Zealand flag is the symbol of the realm, government and people of New Zealand. Its royal blue background is derived from the ensign of the Blue Squadron of the Royal Navy. The stars of the Southern Cross emphasise this country's location in the South Pacific Ocean. The Union Jack in the first quarter recognises New Zealand's historical origins as a British colony and dominion. Others symbols New Zealand can be represented by the bird Kiwi, or it's national plant, the Silver Fern. Nicknames New Zealand is also sometimes known as it's Maori name; "Aotearoa", meaning "Land of the Long White Cloud" or is also known by it's abbreviation; "NZ." New Zealanders are also commonly known as "Kiwis", as the Kiwi is the national bird of New Zealand. History Beginnings The '''history of New Zealand dates back at least 700 years to when it was discovered and settled by Polynesians, who developed a distinct Māori culture centered on kinship links and land. The first European explorer to sight New Zealand was Abel Janszoon Tasman on 13 December 1642. Captain James Cook, who reached New Zealand in October 1769 on the first of his three voyages, was the first European explorer to circumnavigate and map New Zealand. From the late 18th century, the country was regularly visited by explorers and other sailors, missionaries, traders and adventurers. Politics Government Public Views Geography Volcanoes, geothermal springs, alpine lakes, snowy mountains, limestone caves, fjords, sounds, forests, islands, beaches are all in New Zealand, making the landscape very diverse. New Zealand ('Aotearoa') is an island country located in the south-western Pacific Ocean, near the centre of the water hemisphere. It consists of a large number of islands, estimated around 600, mainly remnants of a larger landmass now beneath the sea, known as Zealandia. The two main islands by size are the North Island (or Te Ika-a-Māui) and the South Island (or Te Waipounamu), separated by the Cook Strait; the third-largest is Stewart Island (or Rakiura), located 30 kilometres (19 miles) off the tip of the South Island across Foveaux Strait. The three largest islands stretch 1,500 kilometres (930 miles) across latitudes 34° to 47° south.1 New Zealand's terrain ranges from the fjord-like sounds of the southwest to the sandy beaches of the far north. The South Island is dominated by the Southern Alps while a volcanic plateau covers much of the central North Island. Temperatures rarely fall below 0 °C or rise above 30 °C and conditions vary from wet and cold on the South Island's west coast to dry and continental a short distance away across the mountains and near subtropical in the northern reaches of the North Island. About two-thirds of the land is economically useful, the remainder being mountainous. The vast majority of New Zealand's population live on the main North and South Islands. The largest urban area is Auckland, in the north of the North Island. The country is situated about 2,000 kilometres (1,200 miles) south-east of Australia across the Tasman Sea,2 its closest neighbours to the north is New Caledonia, Tonga and Fiji. It is the southernmost nation in Oceania. The relative proximity of New Zealand north of Antarctica has made the South Island a gateway for scientific expeditions to the continent. Facts * New Zealand was the first country to let women vote, in 1893. * Nowhere in New Zealand is more than 128 km (80 miles) from the sea. * New Zealand has the world’s longest English language place name- Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateapokaiwhenuakitanatahu. * New Zealand is home to the world’s only flightless parrot, the Kakapo, as well as the only alpine parrot in the world, the Kea. Relationships Family * UK - Father * USA - half-brother/half-sister (older) * Canada - half-brother/half-sister (older) * Australia - brother/sister (older) * Malaysia - stepbrother/stepsister (younger) * Netherlands - Mother * Spain - Grandmother * Portugal - Grandfather not directly Friends * Philippines * Thailand Neutral (Unknown) Enemies (Unknown) Opinions Malaysia The United Kingdom The United States Canada Australia New Zealand will support his favorite brother through thick and thin, and will always be there for him. His brother would do the same. Spain References Wikipedia ru:Новая Зеландия Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Oceania Category:Germanic Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Island Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Kingdoms Category:Secular Countries Category:Atheist Countries